La capitana
by Gata de las Nieves
Summary: Cuando los titulares de Seigaku conocieron a su capitana... Este One-Shot podría considerarse una suerte de epílogo de mi fic "A primera vista",sin embargo,no es imprescindible que lo lean antes porque,si bien están relacionados,uno no afecta la trama del otro. Disclaimer:los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi.


Era una tarde de primavera,los titulares no tenían prácticas ese día porque estaban realizando tareas de mantenimiento en las canchas,así que apenas salieron de la escuela decidieron ir a comer hamburguesas. Fueron todos,sin excepción,incluidos los tres novatos,Sakuno y Tomoka. Claro que les había costado trabajo convencer al serio capitán de que los acompañara,pero nada que un simpático Syusuke no pudiera arreglar con una _angelical y/o sádica_ sonrisa. A regañadientes Tezuka aceptó acompañarlos,siendo honesto consigo mismo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. En el trayecto conversaban animadamente hasta que,al pasar por un parque,"algo" llamó la atención de Momoshiro.

_Wooow miren a esa chica,es muy bonita...¡Y muy hábil!

En efecto,lo que captó la atención de Momo fue una chica alta,rubia y que no aparentaba tener más de 14 o 15 años. Automáticamente todos voltearon hacia donde veía Momo y vieron a la jovencita haciendo piruetas a ritmo musical en el parque para entretener a unos niños que reían y aplaudían por las acrobacias que realizaba con tanta destreza,cosa que de inmediato sorprendió a dos de los titulares al poder reconocerla. Luego se le acercó otra chica sosteniendo el pequeño equipo de música,pelirroja pero igual de hermosa que la rubia,quedándose junto a los niños.

_Woow ¡en verdad es muy buena! Acerquémonos a ver.

_Pero si para ver piruetas ya tenemos a Eiji en el equipo -acotó Ryoma-.

_¡Oye! No soy tu mascota,nya.

_Vamos Eiji,no te enojes. ¿O estás celoso de que esa chica haga acrobacias igual o mejor que tú?

Eiji no contestó pero siguió a Momo hacia el parque y luego todos los imitaron. Había más personas que se acercaron a ver el acto,cuando finalizó todos aplaudieron y algunos muchachos que estaban ahí les decían cumplidos y piropos a ambas chicas que agradecían con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Ésto provocó molestia en dos de los titulares de Seigaku ya que,aunque pocos lo supieran,eran sus novias;y a ambos,con los celosos y/o posesivos que pueden llegar a ser,les molestaba que otros pusieran los ojos en "su chica". Sin embargo,ambas jovencitas pasaron por alto los comentarios de esos chicos y pusieron su atención en los niños que estaban allí,ignorando que sus novios también se encontraban en el lugar conteniendo la rabia que les provocó ver la cercanía de aquellos muchachos.

_Niños,¿quién quiere un helado? –ofreció la rubia aprovechando que en el parque había un vendedor-.

_¡YO! –gritaron juntos todos los niños-.

_Jajaja. Bueno,en ese caso,buen hombre,hágame el favor de darle un helado a cada uno de éstos niños y no se preocupe por el dinero,corre por cuenta mía y de mi amiga.

El heladero,sorprendido,preparó todos los helados como le había pedido la señorita. De a poco las personas que se habían acercado a ver las acrobacias se fueron retirando quedando sólo los niños,las chicas,y los muchachos del Seigaku,que estaban más que asombrados por la generosidad de esas dos chicas. De la nada,apareció una señora mayor para llevarse a los infantes y les explicó a las señoritas que eran huérfanos,residentes del orfanato que estaba a una calle del parque,que habían salido a jugar un rato allí. Después de cerciorarse de que no le faltaba ni un niño,agradeció la bondad de las jovencitas y se marchó con los pequeños,dejando a las chicas algo compungidas por no poder hacer nada más por esos pequeños.

_Ese sí que fue un gesto muy generoso… -comentó Fuji para que lo oyeran las chicas-.

_¡Syusuke! -dijeron ambas al voltearse y la pelirroja abrazó efusivamente al genio-.

_Mi amor,no sabía que estabas aquí.

_Es que estaban tan entretenidas con esos niños que no notaron mi presencia jajá.

_Gusto en saludarte,Suke…

_Lo mismo digo,Sere-Sere –le contestó a la rubia-.

_¿Las conoces Fuji? –gritaron Momo y Eiji al unísono-.

Entonces las chicas notaron a los demás,más específicamente,la rubia notó a su novio y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

_¡Mitsu! –lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en los labios,a lo que el capitán no pudo evitar corresponder,sujetándola de la cintura- Me da mucho gusto verte,Mitsu.

_¡¿Mitsu?! –los titulares,los novatos y las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían y alternaban la vista entre una pareja y otra-.

_Serena,¿Tezuka es tu novio? –le preguntó el muy sorprendido prodigio a la rubia-.

_Sí,¿por qué?...Espera,¿ustedes se conocen?

_Pues sí,vamos al mismo colegio y estamos en el club de tenis.

_¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Yo pensé que Tokio era una ciudad grande jajaja.

Después de la sorpresa Fuji y Tezuka presentaron a las chicas con sus compañeros y los demás descubrieron que Dafne era novia de Fuji y Serena era novia de Tzuka. De paso también se enteraron,gracias a Tomoka,que Dafne y Serena eran estudiantes de la Academia Shikon,que iban al mismo curso,que también eran compañeras en la escuela de modelos de Irasue Taisho y que solían hacer producciones fotográficas para campañas de distintos marcas de ropa urbana,de cama,lencería,trajes de baño,etc. Cabe mencionar que los otros titulares volvieron a sorprenderse pero lo superaron cuando Tomoka pidió sacarse una foto con ellas y un autógrafo de cada una. A todo esto,ya estaba atardeciendo y recordaron que tenían hambre así que retomaron el camino al local de hamburguesas,Dafne y Serena incluidas,ya que no tardaron nada en entablar relación con Sakuno y Tomoka. Mientras comían seguían platicando y a Tezuka se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza…

_Serena,¿cómo es que tú y Fuji ya se conocían?

_Bueno,desde que empezó a salir con Dafne va de vez en cuando a buscarla a la salida de la escuela;asi nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato. Hasta jugamos un partido de tenis que,dicho sea de paso,yo gané.

_¿En serio? –preguntaron curiosos los titulares y novatos,sin poder creerlo-.

_Cometí un error al subestimarte,pero no volverá a pasar.

_Lo sé,de la misma manera le gané a Mitsu jajá.

_¿Le ganaste al capitán Tezuka en un partido? –verdaderamente no podían creer que su capitán haya perdido un partido-.

_Sí,la primera vez que jugamos,también me subestimó y no me tomó en serio,por eso le gané.

_Significa que el capitán bajó la guardia –comentó Ryoma-.

_No lo culpo –defendió Fuji- Cuando la vi entrar a la cancha llevaba tacones puestos en vez de calzado deportivo y,debo admitir,pensé que era una de esas niñas altaneras y consentidas que creen que pueden llevarse el mundo por delante sólo por ser bonitas y de familias adineradas. Pero,cuando la vi jugar y me derrotó,me retracté de todo lo que había pensado. Así que no me sorprendería que Tezuka haya pensado los mismo que yo cuando jugó con ella por primera vez.

_¿Cómo es eso de que juegas con tacones? –preguntó Momo-.

_Mmm pues sí,rara vez uso calzado deportivo,siempre uso zapatos de tacón alto. Ya estoy acostumbrada,de hecho,me siento rara cuando uso otro tipo de calzado.

_¡Sorprendente! Debes ser la capitana del club de tenis de tu escuela,¿cierto?

_No en realidad,el equipo de mi escuela es un equipo mixto,mi primo Sesshomaru Taisho es el capitán,yo soy la sub-capitana.

_Eso explicaría por qué nunca hemos oído sobre su escuela en los torneos –comentó Sadaharu anotando en su libreta-.

_Hay algo que no entiendo… -dijo de repente un muy serio Eiji- Fuji,¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia?

_Buena pregunta…mmm supongo que porque nunca me preguntaron jajá.

_¿Y tú Tezuka,por qué nunca nos contaste?

_No es necesario que sepan cada detalle de mi vida.

_Hay Mitsu,no seas tan duro con ellos,no tienen malas intenciones.

_¡Ya me cayó bien nuestra capitana! –exclamó Eiji-.

_¿Capitana? –preguntaron todos confundidos-.

_Sí,es que si Serena es novia de Tezuka y Tezuka es nuestro capitán,eso la convierte en nuestra capitana ¿o no? ¿Oishi estoy mal?

_Bueno,desde tu punto de vista,sería algo así como capitana consorte. ¿A eso te refieres?

_¿Sus zapatos tienen resortes? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Yo pensaba que si Serena es como nuestra capitana quizás podría convencer al capitán Tezuka de que no nos haga correr tanto,o que no sea tan estricto,o de que le prohíba a Sadaharu que nos de esos jugos feos,nya.

_Jajaja –todos rieron a excepción de Tezuka y Sadaharu-.

_Estoy de acuerdo con Eiji,entonces Dafne podría hacer que Fuji no nos juegue más bromas pesadas -secundó Ryoma-.

_¿Chicas nos harían ese favor? –preguntó Momo con cara de cachorrito-.

_jajaja –ambas se miraron y sonrieron- supongo que podemos intentarlo.

Después de comer,reir y platicar emprendieron la vuelta a casa. Fuji y Tezuka se separaron del grupo,argumentando que tenían que acompañar a las chicas a sus casas. A Syusuke no le creyeron que sólo fuera a "acompañar a Dafne a casa" y a Tezuka…tampoco pero no le dijeron nada,por las dudas. A la tarde siguiente,durante las prácticas,ambas chicas aparecieron por Seigaku,Fuji y Tezuka creyeron que para verlos a ellos pero no,Dafne y Serena habían quedado en pasar la tarde con Sakuno y Tomoka,se habían hecho amigas muy pronto el día anterior.

_Nya Sere-Sere,¿qué es eso que traes ahí? –señalando un paquete que la rubia cargaba en sus manos-.

_Ah es un pastel,mis compañeros de equipo siempre me piden que cocine dulces para compartir después del entrenamiento pero como hoy se suspendieron las prácticas,no lo comimos.

_¿Sabes cocinar?

_¿Que si sabe? Serena cocina estupendo,por eso el equipo le pide precisamente a ella que prepare algo. Serena,¿por qué no esperamos a que ellos terminen de entrenar y vamos todos juntos al parque? Podemos compartir tu pastel y así no se echaría a perder.

_Me parece bien.

Dicho y hecho,las cuatro se sentaron en las gradas a charlar mientras esperaban a los chicos. Cuado terminaron y salieron de los vestidores se encaminaron todos juntos al parque donde se sentaron en el pasto,bajo un árbol,e improvisaron un pequeño picnic con el pastel que hizo Serena y algunos refrescos que compraron por el camino. Los golosos de Seigaku,Momo,Eiji y Ryoma quedaron encantados con el pastel y apenas terminaron de comer se lanzaron a los brazos de Serena,Ryoma la abrazó por la cintura quedando su cabeza a la altura de su pecho,Momo por los hombros del lado izquierdo y Eiji también por los hombros pero por la derecha. Así quedó atrapada entre los tres,ante la mirada confusa de los demás.

_¡Está muy rico Sere-Sere! Quiero más,¿otro día nos traes otro? –suplicaba Momo con cara de cachorrito-.

_Bueno,supongo que puedo venir de vez en cuando y traerles algún postre para compartir después de las prácticas.

_Nos será muy útil para pasar el mal sabor de los jugos de Sadaharu –comentó Ryoma-.

_¡Nya eres la mejor capitana del mundo,Sere-Sere!

_Tezuka,parece que ahora tienes que compartir a la gatita –le dijo un sonriente Syusuke-.

Tezuka sólo suspiró,en cierto modo Fuji tenía razón porque ese trío de glotones no lo dejarían en paz a menos que Serena les trajera postres y golosinas. A fin de cuentas,sabía que su novia tenía ese encanto natural que le permitía ganarse a todo el mundo y sus compañeros no eran la excepción. Al menos sólo querían eso,si hubieran tenido segundas intenciones ya estarían corriendo un millón de vueltas…pero alrededor de la ciudad.

**FIN.**


End file.
